In known inserters, for instance in inserters used to position intrauterine devices, the devices are usually adapted to be arranged within the plunger of the inserter by pulling them into place through the tip of the inserter and the plunger. Then the tip must be designed so that the device can be pulled within the inserter without damaging the device.
Typical intrauterine devices have a so-called T-body with a body part and two branch portions, whereby a metal spiral or a hormone capsule is arranged in the body. The end of the body part further has a loop with a string attached to it, with which the device can be pulled into the plunger and removed from the uterus after use. The device is typically pulled into the plunger with this loop in front, whereby it is important that the plunger directs the device into the plunger in the correct position, i.e. without damaging the loop (and the rest of the body).
If the device is pulled into the plunger in a wrong position, the tip edges of the inserter or the plunger can damage the edges of the loop. If the pulling is continued and the device does not turn into the correct position, the string will finally cut through the loop of the T-body. The edges of a damaged loop can also cause the loop and thus the device to get jammed within the inserter or plunger.
For instance, in an inserter according to the prior art intended for the positioning of intrauterine devices the tip portion of the plunger is shaped so that it turns the T-body of the device into the correct position from an angle of about 30°, and in 50% of the cases also from an angle of 60°. A structure of this kind is shown in the enclosed FIG. 1 and in the patent Fl 97946.